New Loves
by luver of darkness
Summary: Bella knows she has the pefect life but one day Bella sees what she never wants to see.  Edward kissing another vampire!can Bella forgive him or take her heart back and give it to another read and find out.After new moon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cheater

**BPOV**

I woke up on Monday morning like I usually do and looked out the window, I knew Edward wasn't there because he always goes and changes and comes and picks me up for school.

I got out of bed and took and long shower, I washed my hair in the strawberry shampoo that I loved.

I got out and changed into a long black sleeve shirt, a mini skirt with my black DCs.

I went down stairs and still no Edward I looked out the window no car either, I took a banana and decided to take my truck to school.

I saw the high school come into view. I parked my car and found what I never wanted to see.

Edward was kissing another girl no wait that's a vampire I think.

She had long blonde hair that went down to her ass, and she was sluty looking, damn!

I got out of the car and started walking toward him, he broke the kiss and looked up.

"Oh crap Bella let me explain." Edward said with a pleading look on his face.

"What is there to explain Edward. I see you in fron of me kissing another girl and you want to explain!"

"Bella it was a mistake for kissing her."

"Hello I'm still here ya know!" the girl said, I looked at her "Who the hell are you anyways?" I asked, "My name is Meleny. But you can call me Mel oh yeah and I'm a vampire just to let you know." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you and sorry for inturupting you guys. Well see you around you slimy piece of shit!" I said to Edward.

I turned on my heel and walked away to my truck.

"Bella please let me explain!" I heard Edward yell, I gave him the finger and kept walking to my truck.

I got in and started to drive to the one place I knew where to go, the meadow.

Author's notes: ok here is a retype with a little more details if u still hate it then SUCKS FOR U!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I parked the car and ran towards where I thought the meadow was. I saw an opening ahead and burst through it. I looked around and saw that it was the meadow.

I went to the middle and collapsed; my body was shaking violently from all the tears that were going down my face. I couldn't believe that Edward would do this to me. I guess that's what happens when a human falls in love with a vampire...you get a broken heart and you can't do a damn thing about it.

I didn't know how long I was in the meadow but I heard rustling, I looked up with squinted my eyes.

"Edward?" I said

"No. Sorry, Bells, it's me," I got up and walked where I heard the voice and saw Jake come out of the dark. I ran towards him and crashed into his arms, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Bella why are you here, Charlie is worried sick and where is that filthy blood sucker?" Jake asked.

I looked at him and it brought a new round of tears. Jake led me towards the center of the meadow and sat me down. I was sitting on his lap with my face in his chest with his chin resting on my head.

"H-he has a new g-girl-friend," I choked out, Jake rubbed my back soothingly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Jake said, tightening his arms around me.

"Tell me what happened," Jake said. I told him what happened after I arrived at school how I was feeling till now.

"Oh honey," Jake said, kissing the top of my head. I felt Jake stiffen, I looked up at him and saw him sniffing the air and his head snapped towards the entrance of the meadow.

"Well who do we have here?" Jake taunted, getting up, but kept a firm grip on me.

"Bella, get away from that mutt," The velvet voice said.

"No," I whimpered, Jake looked at me with concern and tightened his grip on me though it was already tight.

"Let go of her," Edward snapped, coming out of the darkness and revealed himself. His face showed anger and started walking towards us.

"Stay away from her you sick bloodsucker!" Jake shouted, he released his grip on my waist and shoved me behind him.

"Why don't you," Edward said angrily.

"Because, I'm not the one who is hurting her," Jake retorted.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Edward said, his fist clenched tight.

"Right," Jake taunted.

"So what do you call that bitch of yours?" Jake asked. Edward's eyes turned charcoal black.

"She is nobody," Edward growled out.

"Right," Jake taunted again.

"Shut up!" I shouted; they both cringed at the volume of my voice.

"But love-" Edward started but I cut him off,

"I don't want to hear it," I told him, his topaz eyes showed anguish, pain and betrayal.

"Just go, Edward," I pleaded with him, I didn't want to cry now...not in front of him.

"Bella love let me explain," Edward begged not only with his voice, but with his eyes...damn those topaz eyes.

"Fine you want to explain!?" I snapped. He nodded.

"Then explain right here right now," I said coldly.

"No not with that mutt here," Edward said harshly, he spat the word mutt out like it was a foul word.

"Fine then leave," I said, he nodded and turned around and disappeared from sight. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Bells, you ok?" Jake asked, I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Jake, can you do me a favor?" I asked him, he nodded without hesitation.

"Can you take me to your house? I don't think I can stand it if I went back to mine and saw Edward there," I said, he nodded and turned around and motioned me to climb on his back.

We ran for what seemed like hours till we stopped at Jake's house. He let me down slowly, because knowing me I would slip and fall breaking something. When we went inside we saw Billy on the phone, he took one look at my face and told the person on the other end he would call them later.

"Bella, what happened?" Billy asked when he got off the phone,

"Edward," I whispered, Billy looked at Jake for an explanation.

"He cheated on her," Jake explained, Billy nodded and went back to the phone.

"Hey Charlie, we got Bella up here. Is it ok for her to stay here for a while?" Billy asked. I took note that he was talking to Charlie earlier.

"Hey Bells, Charlie said you can stay here ok," Jake said, I nodded and he led me to the couch.

"Jake, I think I'm going to bed," I said, he nodded, but didn't move from the couch.

"Jake," I said, he looked and me with confusion.

"Do you mind," I asked, motioning to the couch, the light bulb went off with a 'Ding'

"You can sleep in my room," Jake said, I nodded and went towards Jake's room where I found some shorts and slipped them on and snuggled under the blanket and went to bed.

_ok im srry i haven't updated this one in forever!! please don't kill me anywho here is the next chapter. if u like it review and i will continue if u dont like it well i cn't do anything to help u. i can't please everybody srry. yeah call me mean but i can't do anything about it. well enjoy and review_


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep and ended up having a nightmare, like it was my fate that I couldn't escape this.

**Nightmare**

_I was walking in the meadow and found Edward and a girl, their backs were facing me and they were kissing. I walked closer and saw it was the girl that Edward was making out with early today. _

_They both stopped and noticed me; they got up and started stalking toward me like a predator after his prey. I backed up. With every step they took, I took two back._

_"Bella," Edward said, his voice hard and cold, his usually honey-like eyes were now a charcoal black. I kept walking backwards, good thing I haven't fallen yet._

_"Bella we need to talk," He said harshly, I flinched back, but stopped walking and they did the same._

_"What?" I asked them, my voice cracking. I felt the tears fill my eyes, threatening to come down._

_"Bella...I'd never loved an imperfect human such as yourself. You're too clumsy and you're too much to look after. You're a danger to both me and my family and I can't risk putting my family in anymore danger because of you," Edward said coldly and harshly._

_"I know you never loved me, hell you probably only put up with me because of I was some entertainment!" I shouted at him, the tears that I tried so hard to hide and fight was now crashing down my face._

_"Fuck...You Edward Cullen," I said, before turning around and starting running through the forest. _

_I didn't know where I was going, but I stumbled and landed near the edge of the cliff. I looked back and saw Edward and the slut coming out from the forest and I did the only thing I could...I jumped._

_I turned my body so my back would hit the cold water below me; I saw Edward smile an evil smile...that was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes waiting for the impact._

_"Fall in love with a vampire and the price you pay is your life," Edward said before I blacked out and my body hit the icy waters below._

**End Nightmare**

I woke up and was panting heavily. I shook my head, trying to get the horrible images out. I know that the nightmare could become my fate and the life that I wanted, the life I could see myself having... would cease to exist.

I looked at the clock; it read 3:30 am. I got out of bed and walked out of Jake's room and towards the front door. I turned to look at Jake sleeping peacefully on the couch before deciding to write a note to tell him where I was.

_Jake_

_Went to my house to get stuff._

_Talk later_

_Bells_

I walked out and decided to walk considering the fact that I didn't have my truck. It didn't take that long it only took about 30 minutes to walk.

As I walked up the drive, I fished my keys out of my pocket and stuck it in the lock and opened the door.

I ran to my room and surprised myself by not tripping. I looked under my bed for my duffel bag and stuffed it with as many clothes as I could. I was busy packing when I heard a knock on my window. Edward Cullen was staring at me through the thin glass.

"Bella, love, let me in please," Edward pleaded, I would have listen to him if I didn't remember what he did to me. I flipped him the bird and resumed my packing. I was never the one for being mean and cussing, but this was an exception.

I heard a click and knew that Edward opened the window even though I didn't let him in. I looked over and saw pain and hurt written all over his pale face, a side of me wanted to give in, run to him and tell him he was forgiven, but the other side of me didn't want to give in...to show that I wasn't a weak human that needed him.

"What do you want?!" I hissed.

"Bella," Edward said, reaching out to touch me, when his cold hand touched my hand, I flinched away from him and glared.

"Don't touch me," I spat, his face broke between anguish and guilt.

"Let me explain," Edward pleaded.

"NO YOU HAD THE TIME TO EXPLAIN!!" I shouted. I was glad that Charlie wasn't home.

"Love, I didn't want to say anything in front of that mutt!" Edward argued.

"Don't call him that!" I yelled out.

Edward flinched back, but stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, but, Bella, just stay away from him. A young wolf could kill you if you get them angry," Edward pleaded with me.

"He isn't he only one that can kill me," I said, my voice wasn't my own, no, it was hard and cold, just...like...him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, his face showed confusion.

"You and Jake can kill me, but I'm still here," I snapped.

"Bella-" Edward started, but I cut him off, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Don't "Bella" me." I screeched.

"Love," Edward said, trying to touch me again, I recoiled back so there was a foot and a half of space between us.

"Look, Edward, why don't you just go back to that slut of yours and there will be no problem," I snapped.

"Bella, you're the only girl for me," He said back, his eyes filled with love, but I didn't want to give in...not like that.

"Fuck you and your lies!" I shouted, I took a step forward to slap his face, but he caught my wrist and pushed me on the bed, with him on top of me.

"Edward," I said, he pinned my arms above my head, but not enough to hurt me.

He leaned down and his cold lips that I've been craving for crashed into mine. I savored the taste, but realized what I was doing. I broke away from him, but his lips never left my skin. His cold marble lips left a trail of fire where they touched my warm skin.

"Edward," I gasped out, I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his cold chest touch my body, I looked down and saw he didn't have his shirt on and it was laid discarded on the floor next to my bed.

I blushed, even though I was mad, I still couldn't get over how beautiful he looked.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him; he looked up from my neck, his topaz eyes sparkling with love.

"What you want me to do," He answered, he went to put his head back down, but the door slammed open and there stood Jake...shaking with fury.

**_Hey guys wats up. heres the next chapter. how do u guys like it dont forget to review!! luv u all!! XD_**


	4. Please Please Read

**ok peoples heres the deal, i am leaving the US which means tat im not going to have time to write stories or even post...not wit out internet so im begging u guys to wait till im all set up in Korea to get everything done and crap.**

**during my absent im going to be writing many chapters to finish my stories and writing new stories for all you guys.**

**so please just wait for a while, ill be able to get on the internet sometimes but not all the times. srry truely deeply srry..**

**Luver Of Darkness**


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward, off," I commanded, he got off with a groan and picked up his shirt. I got off the bed and slowly moved toward Jake.

"Jake, calm down, I can explain," I said, putting my hands up and out stretched towards him, but Edward put an arm around my waist to prevent me from moving.

"He isn't mad at you, Bella, he is mad at me," Edward growled.

"No duh, Sherlock," I commented, rolling my eyes. That much I knew.

"Bella, moved," Jake ordered, I nodded and tried to move, but Edward's grip didn't loosen.

"Let. Her. Go." Jake snarled, Edward pushed me behind him and smirked.

"I'm not going to let her go...Not again," Edward hissed. It was a good thing Charlie wasn't here or he would have to witness a fight between a werewolf and a vampire.

"You know what! If you two don't act like the mature people you are, then I don't want to be with either of you!" I shouted, interrupting there growling contest. This was getting ridicules.

"Who would you go with then, Bells, nobody is strong enough to handle you and your accidents," Jake commented, his tone playful, but he didn't look at me when he said it; he kept his eyes on Edward. I rolled my eyes; I guess I have to do this the hard way.

"I can always go out with Mike Newton," I said innocently, I heard Edward growl and I knew I got him. He would have to break away from the staring contest to let me know that he didn't like that idea one bit.

"Who?" Jake asked his eyes clouding with confusion.

"Bella," Edward warned, he was going to have to do better then that.

"Edward," I mimicked.

"The blonde guy that you thought was my boyfriend," I said in a matter-factly-tone. Jake nodded, but didn't comment. He looked like he was trying to figure out which guy I was talking about.

"Why the hell would you want to go out with that vile creature?" Edward asked. His voice low and held warning.

"This is the one time I would have to agree with, Cullen. That guy is such a loser," Jake said. His eyes clouding with anger this time.

_"This is just great!"_ I thought sarcastically.

The whole conversation they didn't even look at me, their eyes were too trained on each other to bother looking in my direction...probably out fear that the other person would attack. They were acting really immature, the least they could do was look at the person they were talking to.

"And what are you going to do if I date him?" I challenged. Edward's head whipped around fast to look at me, his eyes murderous; I shrunk back, never has Edward looked so freaky.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice held a tone of warning.

"What," I squeaked, instead of sounding strong and firm it sounded really wimpy and pathetic.

"I'll kill him before he even lays a hand on you," Jake vowed, I turn to look at him, disbelief all over my face. I gave him a 'you're kidding me right?' look. Jake shrugged instead of answering.

"Will you two please behave! I would really like to get some sleep," I said, I yawed and the boys nodded.

I walked back to my bed and slipped under my covers and fell into a deep slumber.

**BIG MISTAKE!!**

I woke up to find Edward and Jake on the ground wrestling.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled, they both looked up and their face showed guilt. Jake laughed nervously.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked, he sounded like a boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I gave him a 'What do you think?' look. He sighed.

"Sorry," They both mumbled, they both got off each other and stood in front of me.

"Who wants to tell me what the hell you guys were doing?" I asked them, I looked back and forth between them. When neither of them said anything I sighed.

"Edward, what in the world happened?" I asked meekly.

"Well...when you fell asleep, we waited for you to start talking like you always do," Edward said, looking towards Jake.

"Then..." I said, twirling my fingers, motioning for him to go on.

"Well you first said 'I love you, Edward' then you started thrashing around screaming things about vampires, humans and not falling in love." Edward finished

"Then I got really pissed and well we started yelling and then...we got into a fight and now here we are," Jake added nervously.

"You guys are hopeless," I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. They both had their heads hang in shame.

**ok this is the only chapter i can post so yeah. im really really srry**


	6. AN READ

**ok heres wat i just found out. wen i leave to korea on september 2 i wont be able to go on the computer till the end of september which means i wont be able to update for about a month maybe a month in a half. im really sorry so to make it up. im going to finish the following storys wen i come back.**

** Even Goddesses Fall In Love Right?**

**New Loves**

**Heart Broken**

**For Heart Broken I'm going to make 2 different sequels so wait for those k?**

**again im really sorry i wish i didn't have to move but i can't argue...**

**srry luv u all**

**luver of darkness**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you expect us to do? I can't just be happy that he keeps breaking your heart! First he leaves you, you go back for him, you guys get back together then what do you know? He cheats on you! I can't stand here and watch him destroy you like this!" Jake yelled, I saw Edward narrow his eyes at him.

Jake smirked at Edward before looking at me.

"Bells, get your stuff and meet me downstairs," Jake said, before turning to the door and walking out. Edward looked towards me, his eyes filled with hurt, guilt and anger.

"Bella, love, please tell me you're not going to stay over at the mutt's house," Edward said, he closed his eyes and pinched his nose to breathe deeply.

"Look, Edward, I'm staying over there for now until I figure things out," I snapped back harshly, his topaz eyes opened clouded with hurt. He thought I was picking Jake over him and for once...I was.

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded, flashbacks played through my head. A year ago it was me that was pleading with him not to go, but this time it was him.

I shook my head, trying to make the images go away. I couldn't do this...not again.

"I'm sorry," I said, before turning around and walked towards the door.

"Bella?" Edward whimpered out. I looked at him, his eyes filled with anguish.

"Please meet me at the border at seven," He said, his eyes pleading. I sighed, but nodded. He smiled in return, though it wasn't his real smile.

To get new loves you have to let old loves go. Is that what I want? Do I love someone more then Edward?

We drove home and this time it seemed like forever. We stopped in front of Jake's house, but neither of us made a move to get out.

"Bella," Jake spoke quietly, I looked at him, but he was staring at his hands.

"Yeah."

"Are you going back to him?" He asked, his voice broke and filled with pain.

"I don't know." It was true; I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know if I loved Edward enough to forgive him for what he's done. This couldn't jst be erased.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah I do...but he isn't the only guy I love." I said quietly, I tore my eyes from Jake's form and looked at my hands.

"Another?" He asked.

"Jake...I love you," I confessed. I still didn't look at him for the fear of rejection.

I didn't hear anything from him and I felt tears prickle the edge of my eyes. I sniffed, but not loudly.

"Bella," He whispered before he leaned over and kissed me. He moved me to his lap but never broke the kiss.

I was used to the cold marble lips of Edward's, but this felt warm and muggy. The kiss felt so wrong yet so right. (Ha the song 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry lol)

Who do I love more? Who do I need more? I couldn't decide who, but I knew that I needed to go away; far away from Forks and never come back.

I broke the kiss, my breath was heavy as was Jake's. I laid my head on his chest and his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me to the border at seven."

"Why?" He asked, I looked up and saw his eyes filled with confusion.

"Edward." I saw the light bulb click and he clung to me as if I was going to disappear.

"Fine," He growled.

We stayed till the clock said 6:45. I sighed and got off Jake's lap and got out of the truck. We got to the border and I saw Edward there with the blonde bitch. I saw Edward talking quietly to her and didn't know I was here.

"Edward," I called, my voice sounded emotionless. Edward's gaze snapped to mine, emotions flickered through his eyes like a slide show.

"Can we talk?" He asked, holding his hand out to me.

"We are talking," I told him, not bothering to move.

"Bella, love, I meant on our side of the line," He clarified. I still didn't move towards him, Edward sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Look if you're not going to talk then I'm not needed here," I said, I turned on my heel and walked away with Jacob hot on my heels.

"Bella, just listen!" Edward shouted, I looked behind me and saw him debating with himself.

I stopped walking and waited for him to speak. He sighed before turning to the girl and back at me.

"Melanie has the power of seduction and it was something that I didn't know about until she used it. Melanie came from Tanya's coven and she was here because she needed another place to live." Edward explained. I was pissed beyond compared.

"You expect me to believe that load of bull?" I was seething. "You really expect me to believe that you fell for her trick too late, mind reader?!" I said harshly, Edward nodded.

"That's fucking pathetic, Edward," I shouted before stomping away.

"Bella!" Jake shouted after me. I didn't want to turn around I couldn't take the pain anymore.

**alrite im srry this is really short but i was fainlly able to get computer access. korea doesn't have it so yeah. ill try and post again soon. im really srry**


	8. Chapter 8

I stopped when I reached Jake's house, the lights were off. I knew I had to get away from here; I needed to cut all ties in Forks. I heard Jake's footsteps behind me, I turned and looked at him.

"Jake, I'm leaving," I said, his eyes widened.

"What? Why?" He asked, his voice frantic. He eyes had that crazy look in his eyes.

"Jake, I have to. Tell everyone I love them ok. Take care of Charlie for me," I said, he sighed but nodded.

"Can't you wait?" He asked desperately. I knew he was trying to stop me from going, but I had to go. I didn't want to stay here and watch as my world falls apart.

"Jake, I can't," I said softly, I wanted, no, needed him to understand that I couldn't stay here.

"Ok," He said defeated. His eyes held misery, pain and hurt. I knew I caused it, but it was the only way. I had to hurt him so his heart could heal.

"Take care of them for me?" I asked him.

"Of course," He said.

I hugged him tightly as if my life depended on it. I pulled away knowing this was my last time I was going to see him.

I walked away from him and decided to go where I felt like going.

"Bells," Jake shouted, I stopped walking and turned to him and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Watch out for yourself."

I smiled at him and nodded before walking away and leaving my life behind in Forks.

****

50 YEARS LATER

It's been fifty years since I left my home in Forks. I have a family now, well a vampire family. There's Yuriko, Adriana, and Sasha, then of course me.

Adriana is really tall for a girl standing 5'11. She has really dark skin instead of a pale color. She has long curly black hair that goes down to her butt, her eyes are a topaz color and is always filled with questions. Her power is to shape-shift.

Sasha is kind of short and stands at 5'4, with short brown hair in an A-line cut and is spiked in the back. And topaz eyes that's always filled with curiosity. Her power is telekinesis.

And then there's Yuriko. She's fairly tall at 5'6 and still has her Japanese features, so she is more or less on the darker side or almond colored, but not as dark as Alex. Her hair is long, pin straight, brown that almost looks black with red highlights with her bangs cover her topaz eyes. Her power…to control weather.

Then there's me. I look plain compared to my sisters, but they always say that I'm the prettiest of the four. My hair is brown and goes down to my waist and always covering my topaz eyes. My power is to be immune to all powers and absorb them through touch.

I ran down the stairs and found my sisters lounging around on the couch. It wasn't your unusual sight. Adriana was reading a sports magazine, Yuriko was reading a car magazine and seemed to be writing down notes. Sasha was looking at hair styles.

"Hey guys," I said, they looked up from their magazines and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Yuri asked.

"Do you guys want to go back to Forks?" I asked.

Yuri raised her eyebrows higher and laid her magazine down to stand in front of me.

"You want to go back to a place where you fell in love with a vampire?" Yuri asked, outraged. I nodded weakly, she sighed, but nodded.

"I'm in," Sasha shouted happily. Yuri shook her head at Sasha's childish act but was amused.

"Cool, go pack we leave tomorrow," I said.

"But, Bella," Yuri whined.

"I didn't get to say bye to my human boy toys," She said, I laughed loudly.

"Not my fault," I said, she huffed but ran to her room.

****

Forks, Washington

We got off the plane, and looked around. Forks was still as green as ever and nothing had changed. Yuri rented us a fast car and started driving to our house.

"Hey, can I enroll us into high school?" I asked them.

"You guys can, I'm going to get a job," Yuri said.

"Honey, you don't look over eighteen," Sasha said, smirking.

"I am eighteen, thank you," Yuri snapped.

"You're going to school and that's final," Adriana said, crossing her arms, daring Yuri to fight her.

"Whatever," she said and walked to her room.

****

The next day

I got out of bed and went to my walk in closet and stated shuffling through for some clothes that Yuri would approve of.

I got my clothes and ran to take a shower, I washed my hair with the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed my freesia body wash and soaked it into my skin.

I got out of the shower and changed into my clothes. I hope Yuri would approve of it. I wore a black tank top with a black shirt over it. A jean mini skirt and a pair of blue flats. I skipped the makeup only because I didn't need it.

I ran down stairs and ran right into Yuri, literally. She sighed and straightened me up.

"Even as a vampire you still manage to bump into people," She said slightly amused.

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving my hand, she looked at my choice of clothing and shook her head.

"You still don't have that great of a fashion sense," She said.

"Like you do?" I teased. She nodded and pointed to her clothing.

She was wearing a pair of faded tight blue jeans that had holes in a lot of place, a red lacy tank top with a black hoodie and her red and black DC's. Her make up consisted of black eye liner on top and on bottom of her eye lid and was winged out to look like a cat's eyes, she had black and silver eyes shadow with her standard mascara.

"Wow aren't you wearing a lot of black?" I said sarcastically. she smirked.

"Well it fits don't it? This place is a mood damper," She said, crossing her arms like a five year old.

I rolled my eyes at her and surveyed around the living room and gasped.

"What happened in here?" I asked. The house was decorated exactly the way the Cullen house was. If I didn't know any better, I would have said Esme was here.

"Well I got bored and I went shopping with Yuri and got all of this," Sasha said coming into the room.

"Oh." I looked at what Sasha was wearing and rolled my eyes.

Sasha was wearing plaited green shorts, with her green and black stud belt, her green hippo shirt, her green Gur sweater, and her green converse. Her make up was light but noticeable, she had green eye shadow with brown eye liner.

"Wow, Sasha, do you want to blend in with Forks?" Yuri asked annoyed.

"What? Green _is _my favorite color and I love that Forks is green," Sasha said giggling, Yuri rolled her eyes.

"Ok ready to go?" Adriana asked, coming into the room.

Adriana was wearing her baggy blue jeans, her solid blue shirt with her vans and no make up.

"Wow, Adri," Yuri said, taking in her outfit.

"What?" Adriana asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Yuri rolled her eyes, but turned and walked out of the door. We all piled in Yuri's midnight blue Jaguar and drove to the school.

I remember trying to get Yuri to get a dumpier looking car, but she wasn't going to have it. If she was going to stay here then she wanted a good car that went fast.

We arrived at the school with Yuri fish-tailing into a parking space before getting out. We followed behind her and went to the office.

"Hello I'm Isabella Owens and these are my sisters. Yuriko, Adriana and Sasha," I said to the lady. She shuffled through her papers and handed it to me.

We walked out of the office and I froze. There stood the people I thought I would never see again.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Cullens," I said simply, she nodded and told the others.

I kept looking at them, they haven't noticed me yet. I felt the pain he caused me come crashing at me like a big semi truck.

I turned to my sisters and shook my head, trying to clear the fact that they were here.

"So what classes do we have to-" I said but was cut off by someone crashing into me. I looked behind me and saw Alice clinging on to me.

"Alice?" I asked, she squealed and gripped me tighter

"Bella, oh my God! It's been fifty years, how have you been?" She shouted, I laughed at her.

"Nice to see you again, Alice. I've been good," I said and returned her hug.

She smiled widely and danced back to Jasper's side. I gave Emmett and Jasper a hug, but hesitated when I came to Rosalie. She smiled and gave me a tight hug that I returned.

I turned to Edward and found his staring at me with disbelief. I found myself wanting to go over and give him a hug, but restrained myself from doing it.

"Edward," I said, nodding my head at him. His eyes conveyed hurt and I felt my heart break. I looked beside him and saw a blonde girl.

"Well...everyone this is my family. Yuriko, Adriana and Sasha," I said pointing to each of them.

"Guys, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper," I said pointing to them, I didn't really want to introduce Edward or the blonde.

They exchanged "hellos" and "nice to meet yous".

"Ahem," someone said, I turned and looked at Edward.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Melony."


	9. Chapter 9

I gasped loudly and covered my heart with my hand.

Wife?

"Wife?" I choked. He nodded.

"Congrats," I said, my voice breaking.

I heard the bell ring.

"Hey, Bella, how about we get to class?" Adriana asked, I nodded.

"Bella, are you going to be in any of my classes?" Alice asked

"I don't know," I said and walked away.

I walked to my class and sat in my seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was fourth period, and I was talking to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. They were seniors this year and so was I. I heard the bell ring and we headed to lunch.

I was sitting with the Cullens and my family talking when we saw Edward and _Melony _came to our table.

"Bella, when are you in my class?" Alice whined.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Bella is a senior. It's really fun except all the guys that keep drooling all over her," Emmett said loudly

"Senior?" Edward asked.

"Adriana and I are seniors, Sasha and Yuriko are juniors." I explained.

"Why are you letting guys drooling all over you?" Edward asked, his eyes almost black.

"I see no harm. I'm single and nobody cares about what I do," I said innocently.

"Why do you lead them on?" He asked outraged.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"Be-Be," He stuttered. I only smirked.

"Besides, the guy I'm in love with isn't here," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who's the guy?" Emmett asked.

"You guys might know him," I said, everyone had a confused look on their face except my family.

I caught Alice's eyes and looked towards Edward, she nodded and smiled faintly, trying not to draw attention.

"Bells, just tell us," Emmett whined.

"Jacob Black," I lied.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"A werewolf? You fell in love with that freakin werewolf!" Edward shouted outraged, his eyes turning coal black as I nodded shrugging. The Cullens looked at Edward with pity but I'm sure they understood why.

"I thought you loved Edward," Alice blurted out. Everyone except my family looked at me.

"I did," I said simply, I gave Alice a glare saying "gee thanks, more explaining." She looked down and had a small smile on her face.

We were all talking when Edward's eyes snapped to something behind me. I looked behind me and saw a group of guys coming towards us, well, more like me.

"Mark."

"Hey, Bella, there's something I wanted to ask you," Mark said, looking nervously at his hand.

"Sure what's up," I said in a bored tone, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want to go to a move with me this Friday?" He asked hopefully.

I smirked and heard Edward growling behind me. A perfect form of revenge.

"Sure, Mark, I would love to go with you," I answered, my voice excited. His eyes lit up and smiled widely.

"Cool," He said and walked away.

"Bella, you can't go out with him! You should hear his thoughts," Edward cried.

"What if I like what he is thinking?" I challenged.

"..." He couldn't find words to say what he wanted.

I heard Jasper and Alice giggling and I couldn't help but look over and started laughing myself. Alice and Jasper were now leaning on each other and full on laughing.

"I have to go," I said in between laughs when I heard the bell ring.

I got up and walked out the door with Adriana, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose following behind me.

"Bella, you should have felt his feelings," Jasper said, laughing loudly.

"Wow, Bella, you're still fun to hang out with," Emmett complimented.

"Thanks, Em. Jasper care to elaborate?" I asked.

"He was feeling jealous!" He yelled, he broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Jasper, stop playing. What was he really feeling?" I asked, getting annoyed.

Jasper's laughter abruptly stopped as he looked at me and calmly began to speak again.

"He was jealous, Bella. He still loves you," he spoke, honestly clouding his topaz eyes.

I froze with shock. They looked at me worry clouding their eyes. Edward couldn't love me, not after what he did...could he?

"Izzy, you ok?" Adriana asked. I still couldn't say anything. Was it possible he still loved, even after all these years? Could he still be in love with me even though he was married?

I felt Jasper release a wave of calmness and it relaxed me.

"Are you sure he loves me, Jasper?" I asked him, he nodded.

I walked away towards my class, I needed time to think. Could this be possible? I continued to contemplate the actuality of Edward still loving me during class. I knew the teacher was talking, but I wasn't listening to anything she said.

How could I?

When the bell rang I jumped out of my chair and dashed out of the room. I heard Jasper come after me, but Adriana told him to stop and that I needed time to think.

I walked outside knowing that it was raining, but I didn't care if my hair was getting wet, and I was a vampire anyway. I looked at the ground and wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into something. Or someone is what I should say.

I felt the familiar shock go through my body and knew that it was Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked. I simply nodded not looking at him, but at the ground. I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"Bella, look at me," He commanded. I sighed but looked up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked softly. But I shook my head as he sighed in frustration.

"Nothing just thinking."

"Bella, tell me," He demanded.

"Edward, it's nothing just something Jasper said during lunch has got me thinking," I said irritate I looking down. If I looked at him any longer I knew I would crack and tell him everything.

I felt his hand under my chin and lifted my face. I met his eyes once more and they were filled with pain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ed-" I started but he cut me off.

His lips crashed into mine, they used to feel so cold, but now they felt normal. I froze, not knowing what to do.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled to close. I crashed into his chest and my arms wound around his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

When he pulled back, I realized what we had just done. I just kissed a marry man! And not just any married man...but Edward!

"Edward, you have a wife," I shouted in his face

"Yeah, so...?" He said, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Let me break it down for you. You kissed me, but you have a WIFE. Do you see the problem?"

"No! The only problem I see is that the girl I am madly in love with isn't my wife, _plus,_ she is going to be dating a human boy," He said irritated.

"Damn it, Edward! Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked, frustrated.

"Huh?" He asked, completely confused. I smacked my forehead in frustration.

"Edward, I may not be human, but I'm not that indestructible," I said

"Love, you lost me," He said.

"Edward, for a vampire that's been alive for well over one hundred years, you're not very smart," I said, shaking my head and holding back a smile.

He agreed quickly to what I said until, realization hit him. I just insulted him.

"Bella, love be nice," He snapped.

"Well sorry, Mr. Sensitive," I mocked.

"I'm not sensitive," He mumbled.

"Whatever, I need to get out of here or your wife might end up killing me," I said, walking towards my car. He grabbed my wrist and didn't let go.

"She won't lay a finger on you," He growled, his eyes went from the liquid topaz to a charcoal black.

"Edward, calm down," I said sighing as he stopped growling.

"So, Edward..." I started, stopping to gather my thoughts. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you keep doing that? It's very irritating," He snapped.

"What is?"

"You always edit your thoughts when you're talking to me," he grumbled.

"Wow, fifty years later and you still complain about it. Get over it," I snapped.

"Bella."

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" I snapped.

"Bella, I can't cry," He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a dork.

"Shut up and answer my question," I barked, he pouted and crossed his arms like a five year old boy that got denied cookies.

"So, Eddiekins, what do you think of my wonderful sisters," I asked, he thought for a moment before answering.

"Yuriko seems really motherly like, but can also be crazy. Sasha is, well, hyper is one way to put it. Adriana is really smart and is quiet," He said.

"I'm surprised you didn't get mad when I called you Eddiekins," I giggled.

"Well maybe I love it when you call me that," He mumbled, bending his head down. If he was human he would be a bright red color.

I giggled once more and pinched his cheek like a grandma would to her grandchild.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. " I commented.

He smiled and pulled me towards him and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," He said softly in my ear.

"Edward, I don't know if I can forgive you," I said, pulling back. I looked at him, his eyes conveyed hurt, regret, guilt and rejection.

"Can you at least try?" He asked, I sighed heavily.

"I'll try," I answered truthfully. He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes and they didn't sparkle like I remembered.

"Look, Edward, I have to go," I said, pulling his hands away from my waist.

"Bella," He said softly, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella!" She shouted, dancing over to me.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted and gave her a hug.

"Bells, I want to go home," Yuri complained, I laughed and nodded.

"Come on, Yuri," I said, walking towards her car.

"I'm driving," She announced dancing towards the car.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasha said, trudging behind her at a snail's pace.

"Coming," Adriana said.

I watched my sisters get into the car before turning to the Cullen Family.

"I'll see you guys around." I turned around and walked to the car, but was stopped by Edward.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe," I said, before walking away and getting into the car.

I heard my sisters talking about the school and all the fun boy toys here. I wasn't listening to what they were saying until I felt something whack the back of my head. I turned to my sisters and glared.

"You weren't listening and we called your name a few times," Yuri explained,

"Oh yeah, Sasha and I have a class with Edward," Yuri said casually, I turned to her.

"That's nice," I replied.

"So...can we help you get ready for your date?" Yuri asked, giving up on the subject of Edward.

"What date?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Are you kidding me!" Sasha shouted

"Nope, now what date?" I asked again.

"Mark!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh yeah," I said, if I was human I would have been a bright red.

"So can we help you?" Adriana asked.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Bells, for a vampire your memory is horrible," Yuri commented.

"I had a lot on my mind ok," I defended.

"No, I bet you were thinking about a certain vampire," Sasha teased.

"No I wasn't," I whispered.

"Sure what ever you say, Bells," Yuri said giggling.

"Are you guys done?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Nope, not yet," Yuri answered.

"Whatever," I said, more irritated, if they knew that I was thinking about Edward I would never live it down.

We arrived at the house and Yuri parked the car, but made no move of getting out. I knew Yuri wanted to talk to me so I stayed and waited for Adriana and Sasha to go in the house.

"Bella...," Yuri started, biting her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from me. I waited for her to speak again knowing that what she wanted to say would be important.

"Bella," She said finally, looking into my eyes.

"He still loves you," She said softly, she said it so softly that it even strained my vampire ears.

"What?" I asked. She didn't just say that Edward still loves me.

"He still loves you," She repeated a little louder. I sighed.

"Yuri," I started, but she cut me off.

"Bella, listen to me," She commanded, I closed my mouth and waited for my sister to speak.

"He still loves you Bells," Yuri said again, I opened my mouth to argue, but she shook her head.

"Bella, you know he still loves you," She said, taking my pale hand into her tan ones.

"You know he has always been in love with you. Sure he made a mistake, but everyone does!" She said forcefully, Yuri sighed before speaking again.

"Bella, I love you, but this is just ridiculous. Ever since you became a vampire I _know _that you have always loved Edward. You can deny it, but I know you. You still love him."

I didn't speak, but I let her words shift around my mind. Did I still love Edward? Is he the man I want to spend the rest of my eternity with? I didn't have the answers to my questions, but I would sure as hell find out.

"Think about it, Bella," Yuri said, replacing my hand back onto my lap.

I heard Yuri open the door and I look towards her.

"Yuri?" I said, she turned to me, her topaz eyes filled with curiosity.

"Thanks," I said sincerely and gave a smile. Yuri smiled back at me.

"Anytime, sis," She replied before getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

I sat in the car thinking for a few minutes before getting out of the car and waking into the house.

"If you guys need me I'll be in my room," I said, I heard a faint "ok" come from up stairs. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room.

The walls were painted a light gold, curtains hanging around my circle bed, my sheets where even gold to match the walls as was my carpet. My book case was pushed up against the far wall near my CD shelf.

The room kind of reminded me of Edward's room back when I was human. I shook my head when I caught on to what I was remembering and thinking about.

I sighed heavily and plopped down on my head and laid there thinking about today's crazy events. How weird is it to see my ex and his family again?

I thought back to the kiss that Edward and I shared, the electricity ran through my veins. I sighed he still had the same effect on me like when I was human.

I heard the door bell ring, but heard no movement from my sisters, which meant I had to get up and open the door. I got up and walked downstairs and opened the door only to find myself wanting to shut it.

There on the other side of my door stood all of the Cullens looking at me with happiness radiating off of them. I stood there with a look of shock until Carlisle said something.

"Hello, Bella," He said warmly.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's good to see you again," I said formally as I saw his face turn into a frown.

"Since when did you call me Dr. Cullen?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Bella, you know you can call me Carlisle like everyone else," He said, I smiled, but it didn't touch my eyes.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that spread through.

"Well Yuriko called us and said that we could come over," Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"Did she now?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she said you were ok with it," Alice said confused.

"No one said anything to me," I said.

"We can come back," Carlisle offered.

"It's ok, come on in," I said, waving them inside. I resisted the urge to growl when Melony and Edward walked in.

"Yuri!" I shouted, I heard movement and saw Yuri come out of her bedroom.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know what you did," I said angrily. Yuri smiled and ran vampire speed down the stairs and was closely followed my Adriana and Sasha.

"So in the living room?" I asked, everyone nodded and filed into the living room.

When everyone was situated, they all turned to me. Great it was time for the introductions, I thought sarcastically.

"So time for the intros, am I right?" everyone nodded while my family snickered.

"Hey, Bella, how about we do this ourselves," Adriana suggested, I nodded not caring how we did this.

"Ok, I'll start. I'm Adriana and I'm a shape-shifter."

"Cool," Emmett said, pumping his fists in the air. Yuri laughed at his childish behavior.

"I'm Sasha and I'm telekinetic." She introduced proudly.

"Wow," Jasper said.

"Interesting," Carlisle said, nodding his head.

Everyone turned to Yuri when she didn't talk and she just sat there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"What?" She asked, totally confused.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. Yuri smirked.

"Izzy, are you using sarcasm with me?" Yuri asked, putting a hand over her heart. I heard Alice laugh and laughed myself.

"Just go," I said.

"Fine. I'm Yuriko, but I like to be called Yuri for short. My power...I don't really care to share," She said, I sighed.

"Yuri's power is to control weather," I said, everyone looked at Yuri in shock.

"This is why I hate telling people what I can do," She pouted.

"Dude that's so cool," Emmett shouted.

"Yeah, I guess so...but it's better because I can manipulate the weather and make it thunder and we can play BASEBALL!!!," Yuri shouted loudly throwing her hands in the air, like she did when she played baseball.

"No way," Emmett said in shock as Yuri smirked at him.

"So, Bella, what's your power?" Edward asked, I sighed before answering.

"I can absorb powers through touch and I'm immune to all powers," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I love your powers," Alice said giggling. I smiled at her and looked at Edward who's face was in awe.

"So, Bella, can we go shopping now?" Alice asked, with an evil smirk on her face. Sasha started laughing and nearly fell out of her seat.

"What?" Alice asked confused by Sasha's behavior.

"Sasha is laughing because Bella doesn't like going shopping," Yuri explained to her.

"Why not?!" Alice demanded.

"The only way Bella will go is if you drag her," Yuri said.

"So what do you guys like to do for fun?" Emmett asked.

"Sasha loves to shop and will shop forever. Yuri loves to play sports or go and work on our cars. And Alex loves to just play sports and will sometimes shop with Sasha while I love to read and listen to my music," I ranted off.

"Same old Bella," Jasper said, cracking a smile.

"Of course," I said, smirking.

"Carlisle, explain to me again why we are here, it's so boring. The girls don't have any interesting powers and they don't act like girls." Someone said

I knew that voice and turned to Mel and wanted to use Jane's power on her just to test it out.

"Bella," Yuri said, her voice held warning.

"Melony, be nice," Esme snapped

"Whatever," She said, checking her nails.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," I said, venom hanging on every word. I was pissed. Who the fuck did she think she was, coming into MY house and insult me and my family. Not going to fucking happen.

"And who's going to make me?" She challenged with a smirk on her face.

"I will. Now get out of my house," I said angrily, I got into a crouch and was ready to spring at any given moment.

"Bella, be careful of that power," Yuri warned.

"I know, don't worry," I assured her, she nodded her head.

"What power," Esme asked.

"Jane's," Yuri replied simply.

"From the Volturi?" Esme asked, Yuri nodded.

"Carlisle, please remove Mel from the house before Bella ruins our house," Adriana said.

He nodded and dragged her to the door and came back inside. He looked at me apologetically. I smiled at him to show that he was forgiven. I got up from my crouch and sat back on the couch.

"Bella you need to be nicer to her," Edward scolded.

"So says the cheating bastard. Yeah right," I scoffed. "Besides I have every reason to hate her. Come to think of it...I have every reason to hate you too," I said, smirking at him and his face dropped.

"You still need to be nice, Bella," Edward argued, it was rather pathetic.

"I don't have to be nice to her Edward. She took everything from me! So tell me to be nice one more time...and I swear you will regret it." I snapped, my eyes blazing.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes clouded with hurt.

"YOU! Happened to me. I was a fool to think you could ever love a human like me," I said darkly, he flinched.

"You are the reason why I became so God damn bitter," I finished.

"Bella-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't "Bella" me," I snapped.

"Just listen to me," He shouted.

"No," I shouted forcefully. "I'm done listening to your half-ass apologies," I said, looking him right in the eyes. "And now I'm done with you." Gasps came from the Cullen family at my statement.

**OK wat did u think of those chapters? i tried to make those as long as possible only bc i had this story already written out a long time ago and i really want to finish this already. but ive been to lazy to type it all up :( anywho enjoy and review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Edward, I think it's time you left," I said, forcing myself to stay calm even though in the inside I was wanting to reach out to him and hold him close and never let go.

"Bella..." He said softly, his eyes held agonizing pain, my heart felt like it was shattering just from looking at him.

"Please leave," Adriana said, calmly, but from her facial expression she was anything but calm. Her voice was deadly calm making a Halloween like experience., herHer eyes pierced through you like she was looking right into at your soul. Adriana was always the level headed one out of us, but there were times when she would be cold like me.

"Ok," Edward said, giving up.

One by one the Cullens left after they gave me a hug, well,... except Mel and Edward. Just thinking about him, shot pain shot through my dead heart like a spear. I sighed and shook my head to clear my memories of us.

"Bella, you, Yuri, Sasha and Adriana are coming shopping this week!! Bye!" Alice said before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her.

"But-" I started but gave up. Alice would be Alice.

"Let's get this over with," I said, turning to my sisters who already got the stuff out.

**1 Hour Later**

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked, irritatedly, my patience was weargetting thin.

"Hold on, give me a sec,." Sasha repliedsaid, trying to fix my hair.

"Wala!" Adri said, throwing her hands in the air like she completed a magic trick.

I rolled my eyes at my sisters and but looked in the mirror. I had to hold back a gasp, Sasha and Adri really out did themselves this time.

My hair was in soft curls thatand cascaded down my back. I had a little bitlin of eye liner, my mascara wasn't the standard black instead, it was all sparkles, Sasha must have borrowed Yuri's mascara. I had a soft gold color for eye shadow, and clear lip gloss.

I had a pair of tight jeans with holes at the knees, a red tube top and a black cropped hoodie. I looked pretty good.

"Bells, do you want us to come with you?" Adri asked me sweetly, already knowing the answer.

I looked at her with the "Duh!" look, she laughed softly but nodded.

At 7seven I heard the doorbell ring and sighed running down stairs to answer it. I ran down stairs and answered it,. and tThere stood Edward. . .NOT_not_, it was just Mark standing there in all his glory. . _.yeah rightYEAH RIGHT!_

"You ready?" He asked after he stopped checking me out. What is with human boys?

"Yeah sure," I said, with no enthusiasm, but he didn't seem to notice.

He led me to his car , it was (a Toyota pickup), that wasand it was a faded blue color. It reminded me of my old truck, the one I had when I was human. He didn't even both to open the door for me, he just walked straight to his side of the car and got in.

Where's the chivalry these days? Edward always opened the door for me. I sighed softly getting but got in the car. I really need to stop thinking about Edward, he cheated on me and all I can do is think about him in comparision. I had to let go of him but I just can't seem to.

We had a light conversation while driving to Port Angeles. I found that we were veryway different. He loved sports, hated reading, andbut LOVED_loved_ his rap. Great...my total, we're completely opposite.

Could this date get any worse? Oh wait!. . .it can.

We finally arrived at Port Angeles after an half hour later. If I had to stay in the car any longer I would have died.

Mark got tickets for the new scary movie that just came out, _"The EyeThe Eye."_ the new scary movie that just came out. I wonder if he thinks that I will get scared and hold on to him,? Human boys and their perverted minds, . I sighed, softly, but let him lead me inside.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, politely, sure he was probably going to make me pay for that myself to.

"No thanks," I said, putting on a fake smile.

He got his stuff and we went to find our seats. I saw my sisters and found that they saved two2 seats in front of them. This was going to be interesting. I pulled Mark to the seats and sat down.

The movie started, and man was it boring. Who came up with this stuff? I finally gave up and started whispering to my sisters, too fast for humans to catch.

**APOV**

"Hey, I'm going to go and find something to do. If I stay here I might stab myself with a pencil." I said, irritated at this stupid movie. All of this wasn't real! Sasha giggled, but let me go,. I heard Bella snap at me, but I ignored it and kept walking out.

**SPOV**

"Where is Adri going?" Bella asked.

"Out," Was all I said.

"Why did I agree to come here?" Bella asked, she sounded miserable, but it was her fault.

"Because you wanted to get back at Edward," Yuri replied said.

"Now shut up, I'm watching the movie," She hissed.

"You find this movie interesting?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yeah, now udusai kono bakatare," Yuri spat. **(your so loud, shut up stupid)**

"Yuri, English please," I said, I knew she was pissed because she only speaks in Japanese when she is ticked.

"Yada, demo onegai telebio mitai kara onegai," Yuri pleaded with a puppy dog face. **(No. But please I want to watch the T.V. so please?)**

"Fine fine," I said, crossing my arms. If I didn't give in, I knew she would try and kill me later.

**APOV**

I got out of my seat and walked out of the door, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into someone. How I managed that? I don't know.

"Oops sorry," I said, looking up at the person I hit. I recognized the smell, it was a werewolf.

I got a good look at him and damn he was HOT! I'm not kidding, he hand long black hair that went down to his shoulders, he was about 6 '7, and his skin was a dark brown.

"No problem," He said, with a cheeky smile. If I was human I think I would have melted in his arms.

"Well, I better go," I said embarrassed.

"Sure, maybe I'll see you around." He said, winking before walking away.

I turned around and ran "human" speed back inside the theater and sat down in my seat.

**YPOV**

I saw Adri come back inside the theater and sit down, her face looked hilarious, like she just got embarrassed.

"Yo, you look embarrassed, what happened?" I asked.

"I just ran into a hot, and I mean HOT werewolf," She explained, with a big smile on her face. I looked at Sasha then looked back at Adri.

"Really? Explain." I said.

Adri went into detail on how he looked and had a dreamy look on her face. Great.

I saw Bella stiffen out of the corner of my eye. She whirled around and looked at us, she looked pissed.

"You ran into Jacob Black," She hissed.

"Who?" Adri asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Jacob Black from my human days you nitwit," She hissed once more.

"But that was 5fifty0 years ago," Adri said.

"He must havebe changeding from humanin to a werewolf then," Bella said, thinking deeply.

"Oops," Adri said, giggling nervously, Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled at her in forgiveness.

"Anyway, we will talk more at home. The movie is almost done." Bella grimaced, but turned around and faced forward again.

I saw Mark smile at Bella's reaction. I knew what he was going to do, all human boys were predictable, well, I saw it happen in the movies.

He pretended to yawn and put his arm around Bella's shoulders. She grimaced, I _was_ _so sooo_ going to make fun of her later.

Next Chapter

BPOV

I turned around in my chair and saw Mark smile. What the hell is he smiling about? Oh god please don't tell me he saw me go stiff.

He pretended to yawn and put his arm over my shoulder and grimaced. Damn it this nights keep getting worse and worse.

Finally the movie ended and we walked back to the car, well more like I dragged him.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" Mark asked, I think he was trying to use a seductive voice.

"No sorry I can't I have to meet with my sisters." I said putting on a fake pout.

"Oh maybe next time," He said, with a frown. Yeah right buddy.

I nodded,_ "someone get me the hell out of here!!!" I thought urgently._

We drove out of the parking lot and headed back towards Forks. He dropped me off at my house.

"Hey can I come over tomorrow?" Mark asked as I was getting out of the car.

"No you can't." I said sharply, it wasn't intended but hey. I didn't want the boy around a bunch of angry vampires. He flinched.

"We don't like people coming over without an invite." I said gently, before slamming the door.

I walked through the door and found my sisters lounging on the couch.

"Adri you had better start explaining." I said, she nodded and retold her story.

When she finished, she looked at me for my reaction. I held my breath and let it out slowly. Fuck Jake was back.

"Damn it! I can't believe you ran into him!" I shouted, frustrated.

I got up and walked to the door.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Yuri snapped

"To deal with my past?" I said, but it was phrased more as a question. Yuri looked at me hard before she nodded slowly, letting me go and deal with my past.

I walked out of the door and to the garage. I got into my Audi TT and drove to La Push. Hopefully I won't run into trouble on the way.

I parked my car and got out and went towards the treaty line. It's been 50 years since I was last here. This was my last place I was human before I left.

"Jacob Black get your butt over here!" I shouted

I saw a figure come out of the shadows. Jake was here.

NEXT CHAPTER

"Who are you? You smell like a blood sucker." Jake growled, crouching into a stance.

"Great to see you too," I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. Jake's eyes widened with recognition.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice going an octave higher.

"Do it's Casper, duh its me." I said, chuckling a little bit.

"Bella what happened to you?" He asked, looking at me from head to toe.

"Well...I had a little encounter when I left Forks..." I said

"Meaning?" He pressed.

"Well...I was driving south and well...I was crying so much I didn't see the car in front of me and I turned the wheel to late and crashed into a tree, but Yuri pulled me out of the car and saved me." I said

"What!" Jake shouted, his tone was angry.

"Yup, and then today you met one of my sisters,"

"Where?" He asked, confusion filling his dark brown eyes.

"At the movie theater," I explained

"Oh yeah!!! I ran into someone,"He said,

I laughed at him before talking.

"Yeah well that's my sister Adriana. I had to change her when she almost got killed." I said, I looked in his eyes and saw emotion flicker through his eyes.

"Oh we...she is..." Jake tried saying but turned bright red. I smirked looks like Jakey has a crush on a vampire.

"Well Jake I have to go," I said, turning around to go back to my car.

"Bella!" Jake shouted, I turned back and looked at him

"Will I get to see you again?" He asked, I thought for a minute.

"Maybe," I said, before turning around and walking back to my car.

I drove off and thought about Jake, he didn't change...He still looked like he did 50 years ago, maybe a little older but not by much.

I got to the house and got out of my car. I saw the Cullen's cars parked in the drive way, and knew that someone was going to end up getting their asses kicked.

I walked through my front door and spotted Mel...this was going to be fun.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked, settling on the couch next to Yuri and Adri.

"Isy? Are you ok?" Yuri asked, she had a motherly tone to her voice. I often forget that Yuri was older then any of us, even though I was in a higher grade, Yuri was like the mother of our group.

"I'm a bit frustrated," I answered truthfully, I knew I could never lie to her, she would see right passed it.

"Well get your mind off it and let's go play some baseball," She offered, I smiled. I loved playing baseball, now I knew why the Cullens couldn't wait for a storm but fortunately we had Yuri who could manipulate the weather.

"Why don't you do something girly, you act like a guy all the day. It's no wonder why Eddie left you for me," Someone said,and that someone was Mel.

I turned to looked at her. She was really starting to piss me off.

"If you didn't want to be here, you shouldn't have come. You coming here gives me a really good excuse to tear you from limb to limb," I said venom dropping on every word.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" She mocked.

Time to scared the little bitch. I got up from the couch and stalked towards her.

"Great the girl just couldn't leave Bella alone," Yuri mumbled under her breath, but everyone could hear her.

I summoned up Sasha's Telekinesis, and threw Mel out the door. This was going to be got up and whipped her ass that got mutt and leaves on it.

"What the hell!" She yelled, trying to walked forward to come back inside the house.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," I said, my eyes were probably black as night.

I teleported in front of Mel, I was glad that I could absorb everyone's power.

This time I used Yuri's powers to make it rain and thunder. It was turning out to be an awesome storm.

"Wow who's making the storm?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is but using my powers," Yuri answered back, I looked back and could see that my whole family was angry and had charcoal eyes like me.

"Bella please come down," Edward pleaded with me. I turn to look at him, he flinched.

"No, not until this slut has learned her lesson," I said, turning back to the blonde. I closed my eyes and felt around for Jane's power.

"Great!" Yuri said, throwing her hands up in the air. I knew everyone was looking at her in confusion.

"If this goes on the bitch won't last but five minutes," Yuri explained.

"What! Stop her or she'll kill her!" Edward said, his voice sounding frantic.

"Yeah well you should have kept your slut on a leash," Yuri snapped back.

"Besides, there's nothing I can do about it...Her power also amplifies the powers by 10. She is way to strong." Yuri finished, probably looking smug.

"Bella please stop," Edward cried, I heard him trying to advance towards me.

"Come any closer and she dies," I said, turning to face him, but he kept coming.

"Don't you care for her life?" I asked, her screams becoming louder. The closer Edward comes towards me the more I amplify the power.

"Bella you're not a killer, where's the Bella I know and love?" He asked, he was not standing in front of me.

"The Bella you knew died that day you cheated on me. The new Bella kills when ever," I snarled

"Bella..."Edward's face started coming closer to mine. I punched him in the gut, sending him through the forest. I let Mel go, I had my fun.

I saw Edward coming out of the forest looking like a mess.

"Wow Bella, you can certainly pack a punch!" Emmett shouted, with a goofy smile on his face.

I smirked and ran towards the house and upstairs to retrieve two CDs. I ran back down stairs and found Edward glaring at Mel.

"Hey Edward." I said, with an innocent smile on my face. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed at the two CDs in my hand.

"Do you remember this?" I asked him, holding up the CD he gave me just before he left. The same CD that held my lullaby... When I saw him nod, I smirked and crushed the CD right in front of him.

I watched his face crumble, from pain, to sadness, to depression. I threw the remaining bits at him watching him catch all the pieces, before they fell to the ground.

"Why?" He asked,his voice breaking. If Edward was human I'm sure he would have tears running down his face.

"Why what?" I asked, my voice was ice cold.

"Why do you torture me so? Do you hate me so much that you get a kick out of making me said?" He asked, I heard his voice crack on the word _hate._

"Your pain is nothing compared to mine."

"Do you hate me?"

"No I love you! No duh I hate you! You left me after my 18th birthday, I welcome you back with open arms. Then later you _cheat _on me. What do you expect from me? I'm not your human anymore. I refuse to be that girl on the side" I said, my eyes were icy cold, and was my voice.

"Is that what you think you are? The girl on the side?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Apparently I was...seeing that you cheated on me after you proposed to me and saying you would never leave me again." I said, scoffing at him.

"I was trying to protect you!!" He shouted.

"Protection? The only protection need is from you," I said, laughing humorlessly.

"Bella..." He started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Edward do you remember when you said you weren't a monster but I kept saying you weren't?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"I didn't think you were before but now...you are a monster. A filthy, horrible,disgusting monster." I said, his face crumbled with everyone word I said, he sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

I threw the other CD at him, watching him flinch from it. I looked at the other Cullens there eyes held grief, pain, and hurt.

"Listen to that CD, maybe you'll feel my pain," I said.

I turned back to the other Cullens.

"If you wish to leave and never see me again, I understand." I said,thanking that my voice didn't break.

"Bella you are my daughter. It wasn't your fault." Esme scolded me.

I smiled at her but she could tell it didn't reach my eyes. Esme came over and gave me a motherly but tight hug which I gladly returned.


End file.
